


That’s Not Him

by OlympiaRiver



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo Bashing (Lore Olympus), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Husband, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: “What do you mean you'll "be home soon"? You’re  in the living room!"There was a pause."Kore, I'm not home." He quietly told her."T-then who's the man on the couch..?"Persephone’s going home and waiting for Hades to come, he comes earlier than expected... that’s not Hades-
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. Hades?

Persephone closed her laptop after a long day at work. Thanatos wouldn't shut up about how much "more work" it is to organize the scrolls her way. She had her own office, yes, but that didn't stop him from coming up and complaining. (Even though the whole point of her new office was really just to stay away from Thanatos)

"Thanatos, I may have made the system, but Hades is the one to made it the new official way to organize, so shut up and start working. I do not have time for this," She told him coldly, "don't make me send you to Hecate."

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll get going now."

She smirked. Hecate scared the living crap out of him ever since back when she figured out that Thanatos was in on trying to take down Persephone. ‘ _Just a few more hours until Hades can come home and we'll finally have the weekend alone together_.’

She packed up and waved goodbye to Hermes as she passed through the library to drop off some scrolls. ‘ _I guess I'll just stop by Hades' office and ask what he wants for dinner before I get home.’_

She went back up the elevator, straightened her knee-length, V cut dark blue dress, and walked over to his PA's desk. He got a new one after the whole incident with Minthe, Thanatos, and Thetis. Hades couldn't fire Thanatos, as he is the god of death, but he gave him a punishment to serve a century in Tartarus. Hermes had some help collecting souls from another minor god, so the punishment didn't really affect the system.

As for Minthe and Thetis, they got to spend a few centuries in Tartarus after Hades and Zeus fired them.

She walked up to his PA's desk, a young female dryad named Karra. Across from Karra sat her own PA, Leyus, a male centaur. She was friends with him back in college, and gave him a job here as her own PA. She and Hades shared a main office, but she had a smaller one for managing scrolls and shades and just dealing with Thanatos and his complaints.

"Hello Karra," she greeted the dryad, "please tell Hades that I'm coming in for just a bit."

"Right away, your majesty!" She pressed to button to call for Hades, "Your majesty, Queen Persephone is here to see you, she said it will only be a second."  
"Alright, Karra, and tell her that she doesn't need to ask to see me, she could just come up." He replied.  
"Yes, your majesty." And she hung up. Persephone gave a small giggle and she walked over to the office, giving a smile and a nod to her PA, who did the same.

She entered, and was immediately greeted by Cerberus. "Oh, hello, good boy! Who's my best boy? You are!" She laughed and she cuddled Cerberus who gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Hello, sweetness," Hades said, chuckling and getting up from his desk to greet his wife.  
"Hey, Hades! I figured I'd stop by and ask what you want for di-"  
She was interrupted by his lips pressing against hers and hands finding their way to her bottom and lifting her up. She smiled into the kiss and her hands went up to cup his cheeks. Hades slowly pulled back with a smile, "Sorry, love, I didn't get to say hi to you."

She laughed, looking a bit flustered, "Yes you did! Right as I came in you said hello!"  
"That doesn't count!" He protested with a laugh.  
"Anyway, what would you like for dinner?"  
"Whatever the little goddess makes, I'll eat. Or we could get takeout if you'd like?" He suggested.  
"Yes! And I'll make baklava for dessert, just come home soon, okay?" She kissed him one more time, and Hades gently set her down with a kiss to the forehead, "Of course, love, I'll be home as soon as I get these papers done, so in a few hours. I'll call you when I'm heading home!"  
Persephone smiled and walked to the door, "love you!"  
"I love you too, sweetness!" He said.  
"Oh, and I'm taking Cerberus because I want company."  
Hades laughed, "Alright, you be good for mom, Cerberus." He told the dog.  
Cerberus trotted over to Hades and gave his hand a lick, then walked back over to Persephone, who laughed and gave Hades one more wave goodbye.

.

They arrived home and were greeted by a pack of barking dogs who almost caused Persephone fall over. She giggled and she held onto Cerberus for support.  
"Hey guys! I missed you too! Who wants food? Huh?" She bent down to pet all of whimpering dogs before she walked into the kitchen and set out trays for each pup. Once she finished, she walked over into the living room with Cerberus by her side, and sat on the couch.

It was a few moments later when she heard the door open, "Babe, I'm home!"

"Hmm? Hades?" Persephone sat up. ‘ _He told me he'd call me, and be home in a few hours? And he never calls me Persie.. he knows I hate that..._ ’

"Err... I'm in here, love" she said carefully.

He walked into the room with a smirk, "Hey, babe."

"Um, hello. You're home early, and you never called me." She said with a confused expression.

"I- er, wanted to surprise you! I wanted to give you a... relaxing afternoon." He winked and moved closer, hands going up her thighs and hiking her dress up.

She pushed him away, and moved back. Cerberus growled at him. "Hades, I- I'm not comfortable with doing this just yet..."

‘ _He would check in on me to make sure I was okay, he would ask, he wouldn't... he wouldn't push me into this_.’

"Wait, so you guys never had- I-I mean, don't you think it's time that we take it up to the next step in our relationship?" He asked with a supposed to be seductive smile.

Cerberus let out another low growl and then a bark.  
"What's with him?" Hades asked.  
"Cerberus... stand down." She told the dog carefully, "Hades, I'm gonna take him outside really quick, I'll be right back." She stood and quietly led Cerberus out of the house, very aware of Hades staring at her bottom. She stepped behind Cerberus' big frame to try and cover up a bit, he was seriously making her uncomfortable.

She stepped outside. ‘Why is he acting like this? That's so out of character!’  
* _ring, ring_ *  
‘ _Who would be calling me at this hour_?’ She picked up her phone.

  
-Caller ID, Hades 💙-

  
‘ _What? He's in the living room, why would he be calling me_?’ She pressed answer, "Hades? Sorry, I'm just taking Cerberus for a walk, I'll be there later and we can talk about... _that_."  
"I'm just calling to say I'm coming home soon, sweetness. And what do you need to talk about?"  
Her heart stopped.

"What do you mean you'll "be home soon"? Your in the living room!"  
There was a pause.  
"Kore, I'm not home." He slowly told her.  
"T-then who's the man on the couch..?"  
Another pause.  
"Kore, get out of the house. If you can't, have Cerberus with you at all times, I'm coming home now. I'll be there very soon, my love, and I’ll send him into the darkest pits of Tartarus."  
"Hades... he- he told me that he wanted to-" her voice cracked.  
"Love... you already know this; you’re so strong. Much more than anyone I know, if he does anything to you, I _know_ that you can take him. I promise I'm not too far. When I get there, I'm going to make him suffer. Just take a deep breath, everything will be okay."  
Persephone did as he said and felt a little better, "Okay, I love you."  
"I love you too." He lovingly told her.  
She hung up and stepped back inside.

"S-sorry, Cerberus just wanted to-" she stopped.  
"Like what you see?" The man asked.  
Persephone instantly turned around. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. ‘ _Sugar snaps... Hades please, PLEASE hurry_.’

She felt an arm grab her shoulder, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, eyes turning red. Cerberus barked and almost bit his arm. "I- I mean... I don't want to do this, H-Hades."

The man snarled, "Yes you do, you're just confused." He grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly, forcing a kiss onto her.

"MMF-" she attempted to scream, to to anything to get out of his grasp.  
Cerberus jumped up and bit his arm, then yanked it off of Persephone.  
"AGHH!" He screamed, "STUPID DOG!"  
Cerberus dragged him away from her and growled. Persephone stood still in the corner, shaking and holding her bruised arm.

The man grabbed a bottle of wine on the counter and smashed it on Cerberus' head. He whimpered and sunk his teeth deeper into his arm, but started to feel dizzy. "AGH FATES!!" The man cursed, "GET THE DOG OFF OF ME PERSEPHONE OR SO HELP ME GODS I WILL KILL HIM."

Suddenly Persephone couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, her knees were on the verge of giving out and she struggled to do anything but stare at him. Memories... terrible memories were flooding her mind all at once...

The man shoved Cerberus away, and he collapsed on the floor.

"CERBERUS!" Persephone yelled, finding her voice and running over to the unconscious dog. "Come on, boy. You’re okay!"

The man stood and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him, then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Ready for the best time of your immortal life?" He grabbed her dress zipper and yanked it down.

"NO, STOP!!" She yelled out.

She felt her primal form stir and felt a surge of power course through her bones. She elbowed him in the stomach and when he hurled over, she turned around and knee’d him in the face.

“AUGH-“ he grunted, “You fucking bitch, I’m your HUSBAND!”

“No you’re not, who are you? Why and _HOW_ do you look like Hades?!” She demanded, vines swirling up and around her and curling around the man’s ankles, securing him there.

The man snickered, and for a moment, his skin hue flickered to a deep purple. He somehow burned the vines off of his ankles and stood back up, gripping her wrist. Persephone attempted to yank her hands away, but he held on tightly and started burning her.

“Ow, s-stop! Wh-“ her eyes widened as she realized who the man was. Yellow eyes flashed as they stared into her burgundy ones. “Y-you’re.. Apollo!? How are you here? You’re supposed to be in Tartarus!!”

Apollo’s form flickered until it showed as the purple god. “Hello, Persie... long time no see. Quite a lot has changed since the last time I saw you.. you’re with _him_ now. So I figured I’d have Kronos teach me a few tricks on how to get out of Tartarus. There’s a spot where there’s no security; just the perfect spot and size for a god to be able to squeeze and escape out of that hell hole. He’s too big for it, so he just showed me, ‘Anything to get revenge on his sons’ is what he said,” Apollo smirked, “but now I can finally see my girl..”

He restrained Persephone, catching her off guard with how much stronger he became over the centuries that he spent in Tartarus. ‘ _Kronos... he has something to do with his strength, doesn’t he_?’ Persephone thought to herself.

“LET ME GO YOU-“ he pulled her dress off and thrust up against her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed as he moaned. He used his powers to drain her energy, she was so exhausted and could barely do anything to fight back. She sobbed as she felt her muscles burn and give out, everything hurt. Her head was throbbing, her breasts had a sharp pain that spread across her chest, and her arms hurt from the bruises.

Suddenly the front door burst open and there stood the god in his complete and primal form. Eyes blood red, skin a midnight blue with stars tracing his entire form.  
"Put. Her. Down. NOW!!" He roared.


	2. Special Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone share a special moment.

“Put. Her. Down. NOW!!” Hades roared. His primal form darkening the room. The only source of light were the stars speckled around his figure, Apollo’s flashing yellow eyes, and the golden ichor trickling out of Persephone’s scrapes and welts.

Apollo jumped and dropped Persephone. Hades caught her and knelt beside her, cupping her cheek, “Shh.. it’s all going to be okay, my love.” He whispered, trying to calm her sobs.

Apollo’s features suddenly darkened once again and he smiled, “I got her first, you-“

“SHUT THE HELL UP OR SO HELP YOU GODS I WILL RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT AND FEED THEM TO MY DOGS!! WOMEN ARE NOT OBJECTS TO BE CLAIMED!” Hades growled out in a voice of a thousand demons.

__ * __

Persephone shook in his arms and grasped onto him, trying to calm herself. Hades’ voice seemed distant, but it was probably loud because of his twisted features and the vibrations she felt as he spoke. Her head was throbbing... it felt like she was 19 years old again with Ares except a million times worse. She couldn’t focus and only realized that Hades was talking to her when he cupped her cheeks in both of his hands and kissed her forehead. He seemed to be whispering things to her, but she drifted away into her mind and peacefully rested in her garden.

She opened her eyes. Hades was right there, except now his skin was colored in his usual sapphire blue tone. He looked excited and heartbroken when she saw him, she tried speaking, “W-water please-“ it probably came out as a croak, but it honestly didn’t matter, as long as he understood her, and he did.

Hades was holding onto her hands, she noticed. He didn’t let go as he was reaching across to grab a glass of water from a nearby counter. He helped her sit up a bit and pressed the cup to her lips. She drank it quickly, the cold liquid was so refreshing to have run down her throat, soothing the bruises on her lips and neck.

“Slow down, sweetness. It’s not good if you chug it all at once.” Hades chuckled softly.

Persephone gave him the cup and sighed. He kissed her lips and gently caressed her cheek. “He’s in custody with Zeus and Ares up in Olympus. Hecate extracted his strength spell and they’re currently debating whether or not to take away his godhood.”

Persephone nodded, “Who’s they?” The water must’ve helped clear her throat, her voice was clearer, but still a little raspy.

“The six and Athena.” Hades replied.

Persephone nodded again. Wait.. the six??

“The six?” She asked. Hades nodded, “Then how come you’re not up there?”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, “As much as I wanted to go up there and take his godhood away, torture him until he dies, and banish him to the darkest pits of Tartarus again and make sure he suffers for all eternity, I couldn’t leave you. Not like this. Athena’s taking my place.”

Persephone smiled, but then furrowed her brows in concern, “You’ve updated security, right? That’s how he got out, and with Kronos’ help.” 

“Yes, I know. Veritas, goddess of truth, from the Roman Pantheon even came to bind him to tell the truth about what happened.” He was rubbing her hand the whole time and his breath was shaky. He seemed nervous.

“Hades are you okay? You seem on edge... don’t worry. Apollo said that Kronos wasn’t able to escape, I promise we’ll be okay-“

“N-no, little goddess...” the pet name he still called her even though she was 75 years old now, “I... I was just scared you- I mean- I know we’re immortal but I- I was still... scared that you wouldn’t wake up...” he nervously confessed.

“Oh, Hades... no, no, no, my love- -please don’t cry.” She said after seeing the few tears trickling down his cheek, “I’m okay, I’m here, I’m alright. It’ll all heal quickly, you know that.” She smiled and kissed his lips.

Hades gathered the goddess in his arms and held on while tears streamed down his cheek slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, kissing his neck every few breaths. Hades pulled back a bit to press a kiss to her lips for a long moment. He nipped her bottom lip gently with his lips. Persephone let out a little whimper, hands grasping his shoulders. 

He slowly pulled away, “I love you. So, so much...”

She smiled and brushed a stray silver-white strand of hair away from his face, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? This was honestly just sitting around in my notes, maybe I’ll make a second part to this if it goes well? We’ll see!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Part two will be posted soon as well as Part six to my other series, “A Long Way From Home.”  
> I’ve been a bit busy, but I’ll try to get back and posting more often!
> 
> (Inspired by my cousin’s fanfic she sent me)


End file.
